sacredseasons2fandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Improve the main page?
I think the main page could use a few improvements here and there. Here's what I have in mind: *General Structure - The Game Information section is in the lower right corner, which isn't a proper place for the most popular article links. I was thinking about losing the Recent Events section and merging it with Updates and Notices, like it was in the beginning. The Recent Events was a good idea when there were events every second day or so, but now, I think, it just holds up precious space ;). The Game Information section would be at the top thus being easier to find and the main page would have a similar structure as the SS1 wiki which is a nice touch IMO. *Game Information section: **Classes - this section seems fine to me. Maybe one thing I would change is to move the Pre-Release Class Details link to to Class article (similarly like in the Weapons article; pre-release weapon info isn't a separate link on the main page). My concern is that some users (judging by the articles view count) consider information in there as up-to-date. **Items - I'd like this section to have a similar structure as the menu in the Inventory tab in the game, which means: four main groups of items (Weapons, Head, Clothing, Items) and the Items group would have sub-groups just like it has currently (it also might be a good time to distinguish quest items and accessories (Marlin's Scales, Flaming Earings? )). That also means removing/moving other links that are in this section: ***All Available Items - I think this link can be removed, not even the ss1 wiki has an all-items article and it has what? 1/4 of the amount of items the ss2 wiki has? It's just too long and too hard to browse to keep and it will get even bigger ***Stores - World Section seems like a perfect place for this link ***Currency - Just like above, gold/silver aren't technically items like weapons or head styles and they're used not only to buy items. ***Loot - just like with the All Available Items article, this article is too long, hard to browse and laggy. All Items articles have loot info already, furthermore even general articles (Totems, Weapons, Monsters, Dungeons etc..) have loot info. I suggest removing all tables from the article and putting up a notice that loot info can be found in appropriate articles and linking some of the articles (Weapons, Totems). After a month or so the Loot article link could be removed from the main page. For users who still would like a full loot list a external link (like with the Complete Battle Info) would be provided (if marakesh feels like uploading/posting that data). **World Section - Currency and Stores articles would be a new thing in here but also a few changes are in order. ***Maps article could be merged with the Areas article. This isn't SS1; there are no grids and complicated portal locations, so I don't think there's need for a separate maps article. ***Portals - Well... this article is too short and portals are so self explanatory that I don't see the purpose of such an article linked on th main page (it could be moved to newbie FAQ or some other guide-like article though). ***Guild & Commands - I would move those links to the Miscellaneous section - they just don't fit into the World section **Combat ***Experience - I bet both the Experience articles are out-of date, that's why I'd like to suggest merging them and filling with up-to-date info. That's about all. Sorry for the tl:dr post and for any language mistakes. I'd like to get some feedback to know what you think about changing the main page, before I start - only to get my changes reverted a few minutes later. I'll be happy to do the work myself, I just need a green light ;) Cheers! Sovq 14:22, August 25, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Obviously I had to make a mistake in the thread title, sorry about that, I keep pressing "save page" before I think ;) :I don't disagree with any of this. I also think it would be a good idea to split "Updates and Notices" into "Updates and Notices" for game info and "Wiki News" for wiki info such as: :*19 Aug 10 - Most wiki pages have a comment system, which replaces the talk pages. Also related pages have been introduced. :I think the "Wiki News" section should be used to notify users of major changes and updates. (Updated loot tables for example.) Quartic ~ Insanity is a virtue | Talk 14:36, August 25, 2010 (UTC) *I think we still need general pages for items and loot. It does not have to show the huge tables, but it should provide the general info (like the base rate on loot) and links to the places where the tables can be found. For the items page, the info should be there that certain items do not show up in your inventory (like the mermaid's amulet) even though you have picked them up) *I think currency and stores should be merged. *Area's & Maps should be combined, including links to the dungeons. As for the portals, it should be part of the place where the world gets described, including the way to access the islands. Frank (Marakesh) 07:14, August 26, 2010 (UTC) About the "Wiki News" section; my intention was to merge everything that was on a similar subject. Wouldn't the new section just be too short to be worth having it? Inventory: How about an "Items & Loot Basics" article that would only have info about items showing/not showing up in inventory, which items are equipped in what slot etc. and loot info that would explain what base drop rate is, and with links to Weapons, Totems etc. loot tables. The Loot article would only have a redirect to this new article and eventually would be removed. I'm really eager to get rid of that tree structure in the Inventory section or at least reduce the number of levels it has. I don't know about merging Stores with Currency.. not only items are bought for gold silver but also classes and it is being used in various quests. I was also thinking about creating a "Player Interaction" article that would merge the Friends List, Guilds and Commands articles. Anyone thinking that's a bad idea?Sovq 12:29, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- I merged the Currency and the Stores page already after I talked with Frank. I can delete the part where it says that classes can also be purchased by gold and add it to the classes article (with a link to the original Currency page maybe). As for the wiki news, we could place the new section where the Recent Events used to be, but since we deleted it to create space (and since it won't get updated very often) I don't think it's a good idea. Maybe we cna create two separate page histories (one for the Updates & Notices and one for the Wiki News) and add everything about the major wiki updates in the wiki news history. PsychoFade 12:36, August 26, 2010 (UTC) What I was thinking of with the Wiki News section was moving it somewhere lower down on the screen, maybe directly under the Updates & Notices section? I would prefer to have the two distinct from each other, rather than mixing stuff that applies to the game itself with stuff that only applies to the wiki. Quartic ~ Insanity is a virtue | Talk 15:01, August 26, 2010 (UTC)